


Goodomens Prompts

by Softfallenofthenight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), War in Heaven (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softfallenofthenight/pseuds/Softfallenofthenight
Summary: Just somewhere for me to put my prompt fics. If you have any prompts send them to me. Mainly Gabe/Beez, a little Azi/Crowley and Michael/lucifer.I'll update the tags as I go.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer fell.  
Mammon faltered.  
Asmodeus, Leviathan and Belpherlgor fled.  
The last she saw of Satan he was overwhelmed with angel soldiers, laughing like the lunatic he was.  
Beelzebub was alone on the battlefield. Two thin rapiers at her side. Michael held Lucifer's wing above her head, a shout of pure joy errupting from her thin throat. How Beelzebub would like to snap that throat.  
Michael is by the edge of the platform, a pillar of white marble reaching up into the clouds. A place for them to fight it out. How nice of God to make them a battlefield.  
The rebel angels were running scared, like dogs with their tails between their legs. But there was no where to go.  
Michael screams again, she's actually crying now.  
"Victory!" she shouts, and the rest of the flock scream it back to her "Victory!" she's reaching now, picking up Lucifer's detached wing to heft it off the edge, letting it disappear into the clouds.  
Hauling up the rebel leader she seems to sneer, whispering something to him that Beelzebub can not make out from across the battlefield. His eyes widen for a moment and Beelzebubs stomach twists as Michael let's him dangle over the edge, like a rag doll in her powerful grip. He looks so pathetic.  
Then he's gone.  
And Beelzebub is pulled back into the battle at hand. There are still a few rebel angels fighting, too caught up in the blood lust to realise it was a lost battle. Mustering up the wind in her lungs Beelzebub bellows at them, her voice shaking the ground like thunder  
"Fall Back!" heads snap to her, rebel and angel alike staring at her. Michael's eyes are on her too and also- a low buzz of annoyance passes her lips as she sees who is with Michael. The Messanger of God, Gabriel. Traitor. Lover. Liar.  
The drums of war ring loud in her ears, seeing red and struggling to hold her human form as she starts to stalk towards the two archangels. Cutting down anyone who dare get in her path without mercy. Blood boiling she can see the fear on Gabriel's face. He always was a coward. Michael has a sick look of excitement twisting over her features, lifting her sword to flick the blood off it with one quick movement.  
"Raphael!" stepping over the bodies she welcomes Beelzebub with open arms, grin firm on her face "So nice of you to join us!" Gabriel follows behind, sword drawn but head bowed. She wanted so desperately to see his face. What had he been thinking? She'd thought, hoped, that at Gabriel's age he would know better. Trusting Michael. Telling her everything. Didn't he know he had condemned them to death? Bile rises in her throat and she spits at them.  
They weren't even meant to be fighting, that was the worst part. If Gabriel hadn't gone blabbing to Michael they would have completed their mission quietly, no blood spilt. It was simple, sneak passed the guards, passed Mettaton and into God's inner sanctum, ask their questions and leave for Earth. But a whole battalion had been waiting for them at the sanctum gates.  
"It's Beelzebub now!" she snarls, slicing through a guard who stood in her way. Gabriel, ever the coward, begins to circle behind her, trying to keep out of sight the best he could with that ridiculous lumbering meat suit.  
Glancing behind her she can see the rebels, her rebels, running for the edge, dive bombing into the clouds. They fall like shooting stars to the Earth.  
Only a few left of them now, she just had to hold back the battalion until they had all made it to the edge. Three minutes at most.  
Three.  
Michael lunges, sword singing at it slides passed Beelzebubs torso. "My apologies! I mistook you for a friend of mine!" Michael hisses. Pulling back she brings down her sword once more, thick metal hitting the marble as Beelzebub dances between strikes. Michael was slow, her sword made of a thick shaft of lightning, it flickered and buzzed every time it connected with Beelzebubs own rapiers.  
Two  
It was almost too easy, easing her way towards the edge, only a few stragglers of the rebellion now. Spinning she slices, one blade after another, aiming not for the torso or heart but for Michael's arms. If she couldn't lift her sword she couldn't fight. "I was never your friend! Not with any of you!" even as she directs this at Michael Beelzebub's eyes are on Gabriel, the small whinces on his face is enough to justify the lie.  
Jumping back Michael's eyes are bright and wild, almost glowing with power. This is what she had been made for. And for a moment Beelzebub wonders if this is what God had planned. Why make fighters like Michael unless she knew of the battles to come.  
One  
The last rebel hurtles off the edge, down into the clouds. Beelzebub runs.  
Spinning out of the oncoming blow she makes a break for it. Deep breaths crack her lungs. Feet pounding marble. Wings wide against the sun she jumps. Hands thrown open to freedom. She could make it. So close to the edge now that the clouds were tickling her lungs.   
Michael drops her sword, reaching for Beelzebub, grabbing both her wings just as she leaps off the edge. They twist painfully. "Now!" she screams.  
Gabriel. Gabriel is still there. Sword drawn. Michael shouts once more but the pain from her wings being grabbed is deafening. Gabriel lifts his sword. Silence falls, only the quick singing of metal through air telling Beelzebub of Gabriel's action, her eyes closed tightly.  
Falling through the clouds she can feel the blood dripping away, catching on the wind as she hurtles towards the ground. She can't catch herself, no wings to stop the rebel angel from falling full force from the o-zone layer.  
If any of the newly made animals were to look at the sky they would see hundreds of comets, hurtling towards the ground.  
Goodbye dinosaurs.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt was Reflection, provided by @Millicent_Hunter

Whoever started the rumour that Hell was a flaming, chaos ridden land of torture chambers and soul pits was only partially right. They were right about the torture chambers, there were places in Hell where torments most terrible and cruel were given out daily, though Beelzebub preferred to call them 'Offices' rather than torture chambers. Cubicles sat side by side by the hundreds, tormented souls and demons alike working through the ever growing paperwork of Hell.

Hell however had never been flaming, it wasn't even lukewarm. No, the landscape of hell was of a decrepit building in mid winter, with not a single air-conditioning unit in sight. The floor was slick with muck and water from the broken pipes and on days like today they were also covered in a thin layer of mist. It tangled and creeper it's way into stacks of paper, making them soggy and useless. The sound of wailing could often be heard in the office when some unfortunate soul picked up a piece of paper only for it to jam in their typewriter, making reports almost impossible to complete.

Beelzebubs own office was hidden away in the corner behind a heavy set door that jammed whenever anyone tried to open it. She sat behind towers of paper work, having given up on her own typewriter she held a pen in her cramping hand.

The first signs of a splitting headache were beginning to manifest across her eyes, rubbing them with a sigh. The mist had managed to slip in through the cracks in her door, covering the floor and soaking through the bottom of her trouser leg to make her shiver.

Dropping her pen she leans back into the old wooden chair, hearing it creak under her with comforting familiarity. Just a little break, she could take a small break and still remain on schedule. Letting her eyes fall closed she takes in the old air, letting it fill her lungs deeply.

"Raphael-"

Eyes snap open, back tensing against the wood as she quickly scans the room. Nothing but paper and pens greet her, the office is empty.

"Raphael don't-"

Growling softly she sinks further down the chair, kicking her feet up onto the desk before her with a small snarl. It had been misty in the garden, almost constantly covered in the curling fog to help the plants grow.

"That hurts! Ow!" Gabriel sat on the edge of the great wall around Eden, one wig twisting unnaturally behind him. "Raphael!" he shifts away from her hands, pouting like a child. She only grins, running her hands over the gash on his arm as she kneels behind him.

"She really let you have it today, didn't she?" Raphael can't keep the smile from curling her lips, the idea of Gabriel being bested by an angel almost half his size making her chuckle.

"Michael shouldn't be so rough-" he pouts, having just finished sparing with the warrior archangel and having his ass handed to him on a platter.

"I thought you liked it rough, Gabriel?" raising a brown she wished she could see his face, knowing how red it would be right now. He had this way of blushing that just made Raphael want to tease him more, tease and tease until the very tips of his ears were bright red.

"Not like that!" he's blustering now, trying to correct himself "I just mean when we train she could try not to break anything-"

Looking over the twisted wing Raphael lifts it, Gabriel hissing as she inspects it. "It's not broken, just dislocated," he was lucky to been in her good graces, not just any angel could get The Angel of Healing to fix them up after every little scrape and bruise.

Gabriel isn't paying attention, still whining away about his match with Michael "It's not like we're ever actually going to go into battle- who would we fight?" Raphael stiffens "The animals? They're all locked away in the garden," shifting on her knees she feels herself getting cold, ice inching it's way into her veins. She had to tell him. No, not yet, not until she had proof that God had disappeared. "Other angels?" he snorts with laughter, unaware of how right he was.

Voice cracking she laughs along with him, the tight feeling in her chest only squeezing ever tighter "Hold still- I'm going to reset your wing," a smooth transition of subjects, steer him away from what was right before his eyes. Gabriel wasn't stupid. He would find out about Lucifer's rebellion and Raphael's part in it, just not yet. No, she wanted to leave it as long as possible. If she didn't tell him it was almost like it wasn't happening at all. She could pretend for just a little longer, relax in the garden with him for just a little longer. Hidden away by these high walls she could act like they were the only two angels in the world. He turns to her, Raphael's breath hitching as the sun catches his eyes and she feels her heart flutter stupidly.

Leaning down she presses a soft kiss to his cheek before- Crack! One hand on his wing and the other on his back she resets the wing with a sick pop.

"Ah!" Gabriel exclaims, hissing as he flexes the wing "God Almighty, Raphael!" stretching out the wing he flaps it a couple of times to test it out "Couldn't you just miracle it better?" he pouts like a child, not that they knew what children were, and huffs at her.

Slinking around to sit by his side she smirks, stretching her arms out with a sigh "Of course I could- but then I wouldn't get to see your pretty pout." while not particularly full Gabriel's lips were soft and shapely. This only makes him pout more before an unexpected grin takes hold of those lips.

He scoops her up, buff ares lifting her with ease onto his lap "Gabriel-" she hisses a warning, glancing about them quickly.

That stupid grin stays stuck to his face as he peppers her with kisses, not caring if anyone were to see them in this moment. While angels were not forbidden from showing affection, as long as they did so indiscriminately with everyone. They were not meant to play favourites and definitely not fall in love, though Raphael assures herself that this wasn't love, not really, it couldn't be. He's on her lips now, the soft taste of vanilla and dew filling her senses as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Pulling back she slaps him softly, almost playfully on the chest "You are incorrigible!" crying out with laughed he kisses all over her neck and collar, tickling her with how gentle his little bites are "Gabriel you flirt-" she can't keep the smile from her lips, letting it settle on her face as she feels his hands slide down her sides and begin to tickle relentlessly ly. "Gabriel! Mercy! Please!"

Opening her eyes Beelzebub feels a great pain well up in her chest, face red with anger as she kicks a stack of papers off the desk. He never did have any mercy, now that she was thinking about it.

She throws cups, papers, her desk and chair until the office is in such a mess it is practically unrecognizable. Already a good ten thousand years had passed, maybe more, and Gabriel's betrayal still stung like a fresh wound. Her wingless back twitched, the scars burning as though they had been inflicted moments before. Wings cut by holy swords could never grow back, so while many demons who jumped of their own volition still had their wings Beelzebub was not so lucky. Hot ash choked her lungs and she picks up the remnants of her desk, hurtling it towards the door with a cry. How could they do this to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me a prompt~ please I wish to write more stuff


End file.
